Boundaries
by Endless vows
Summary: "...I feel like a caged bird within Konoha, an heiress to an empty clan where I'll only ever be seen as unworthy."


_Long time no see, readers._  
><em>yep, another SasuHinaIta fic,<em>  
><em>I can't get enough of Uchiha x Hyuuga pairing. :)<em>  
><em>I'll try to put a little more of the other<em>  
><em>Hyuuga clan members in this time!<em>  
><em>Hope you like it.<em>  
><em>- Endless.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Boundaries - a SasuHinaIta fic<strong>  
><span>Pairings<span> - _SasuHina_, _ItaHina_, (onesided) NaruSaku  
><span>Warnings<span> - possible character death, angst, **LOTS OF FLASHBACKS**

* * *

><p>-( Prologue )-<p>

_"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice was barely above a whisper._  
><em>Naruto turned around, grinning widely.<em>  
><em>"Hey Hinata-chan! Whats up?"<em>  
><em>"I .. "<em>  
><em>Hinata looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.<em>  
><em>"Whats wrong?"<em>  
><em>"I love you n-naruto kun!" Hinata burst out, her face went several shades of red.<em>  
><em>Naruto raised and eyebrow then started laughing.<em>  
><em>"hah, good one Hinata-chan! I bet you're practicing for Kiba-kun ne?"<em>  
><em>Hinata tried to hold back her tears "t-that s not what I-I was "<em>  
><em>Kakashi walked past, Naruto's eyes followed him.<em>  
><em>"I-I gotta go, see you later Hinata-chan!"<em>  
><em>Naruto yelled before speeding off after Kakashi.<em>  
><em>"NE, KAKASHI-SENSEI! Have you seen Sakura-chan?"<em>

_Sasuke watched the scene unfold, he was a few steps behind hinata as he Saw her break down and run off._  
><em>'Dobe '<em>

-( End Prologue )-

* * *

><p><em>-4 years later-<em>

Hinata stood outside the old uchiha compound, on outskirts of Konoha.  
>It was about midnight and only light was provided by the cresent moon.<br>She could hear footsteps approaching her, but she didn t flinch, not once.  
><strong>"Hinata-sama "<strong>  
><strong>"Hai, neji-kun?"<strong>  
><strong>"Why are you here? Your father has sent out people to look for you "<strong>  
>Hinata sighed and turned to face her cousin <strong>"I'm leaving konoha, Neji."<strong>  
>Neji blanched for a second, before putting up his calm persona again.<br>**"You know I can't let you do this, Hinata."**  
>She smiled.<strong> "yes, I do, but either way I'm leaving, Neji-kun."<strong>  
><strong>"may I ask why?"<strong> Hinata could tell from the snarky tone in his voice he was starting to get angry.  
><strong>" I feel like a caged bird within Konoha, an heiress to an empty clan where I'll only Ever be seen as unworthy."<strong>

_But I'm still caged inside Someone get me though this nightmare_  
><em>I can't escape, myself.<em>  
><em>So many times I've tried<em>  
><em>There's still rage inside Someone get me though this nightmare<em>

**"Hinata-sama"** Neji reached out to touch Hinata, but he was pulled back, gasping.  
>Hinata quickly turned around to see none other than Itachi Uchiha.<br>**"gomenasai konohahime."** He whispered before his sharingan activated.  
>His Beautiful ruby eyes were the last thing she saw before falling to the ground.<p>

**"That was a little too easy don't you think Itachi-san?"** Kisame mumbled, as he held Neji in a water prison.  
>Itachi looked back at neji, no emotion showing.<br>**"There will be others looking for her, Let's go."**  
>Neji was released and both ninja disappeared.<p>

Neji awoke to the sound of footsteps. Four members of the Hyuuga clan (Including hanabi) were kneeling beside neji **"Neji-kun? Whats wrong? What happened Hinata-sama?"**  
>Neji closed his eyes in frustration.<br>She was gone.  
><strong>"She's been kidnapped by Akatsuki."<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Hinata . It's unlike you to be late.'<em> Sasuke thought, as he took some kunai out of the large target he had set up. The two of them trained together, and ended up becoming good friends.

-flashback-  
><em>"Sasuke-kun, w-would you please train me?" Sasuke looked down at Hinata, who was bowed slightly, it had been only a few months since she confessed to Naruto, Her eyes became... a little more sad after that.<em>  
><em>"why." Sasuke asked, though it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.<em>  
><em>"Because! I want to become stronger!" Hinata looked at sasuke directly, her face showed no sign of backing down.<em>  
><em>'Strong enough so I can show Naruto-kun I am a great ninja' she thought.<em>  
><em>"that isn't a good enough reason." Sasuke replied, not really interested.<em>  
><em>As Sasuke started to move away Hinata lightly grabbed his shirt.<em>  
><em>"please Sasuke, I need this."<em>  
><em>Sasuke's eyes widened a little, his heart beating 100 miles a minute.<em>  
><em>After a long moment of silence, he caved.<em>  
><em>" .Fine."<em>  
><em>Hinata looked sasuke in the eye and smiled for the first time in weeks.<em>  
><em>"T-thank you, sasuke."<em>  
>-end flashback-<p>

**"GODDAMNIT UCHIHA TELL US WHERE THEY TOOK HER!"** Hanabi screamed at sasuke, tears threatening.  
><strong>"What the hell are you talking about, hyuuga?"<strong> Sasuke spat, he didn t even hear the kid come up to him, and she was followed by Neji to boot, he really was becoming soft.  
><strong>"YOUR ASSHOLE BROTHER TOOK HINATA-NEE-SAMA AWAY!"<strong> Hanabi screamed again, nearly deafening sasuke.  
><strong>"what."<strong> Sasuke's pupils dilated.

(4 months ago)  
><em>"Sasuke?" Hinata asked, she was sitting next to sasuke.<em>  
><em>"hn?" "i-I made you something." Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading.<em>  
><em>Hinata handed him the o-bento box filled with some of Sasuke's favourite foods.<em>  
><em>"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun"<em>  
><em>Sasuke smirked.<em>  
><em>He moved closer to Hinata and kissed her on the cheek.<em>  
><em>"Thanks, Hinata"<em>  
><em>His smile had never been more sincere<em>

Sasuke couldn't talk, too many thoughts were going through his head,  
>who knows what itachi and the akatsuki had done to her by now.<br>Hanabi couldn't reply, she was sobbing too much.  
>Neji slammed him agaithnst a tree <strong>"you'd better start talking, Uchiha."<strong>

* * *

><p>When Hinata opened her eyes again, she was in a dimly lit storage room. A small red lamp in the corner of the room was the only light source. <strong>"About time you woke up."<strong> Hinata flinched and sat up quickly, activating her byakugan.  
>Itachi didn't even blink.<br>**"w-what do you want with me?"** Hinata stammered.  
><strong>"We were sent to retrieve you from konoha, leaders orders."<strong>  
><em>'I was already leaving... did they know?'<em> Hinata's thoughts clouded.  
>Itachi moved from his seat to kneel beside the bed Hinata was sitting on, causing her to flinch again.<br>He smiled.  
><strong>"I won't harm you, konaha-hime."<strong> His gaze went to the door a millisecond before returning to hinata, In a low voice he asked;  
><strong>"What are you to Sasuke?"<strong> Genuine sadness showed In her pale violet eyes.  
><strong>"Kisame and I... we saw you walking with him a couple of days ago."<strong> Hinata lowered her eyes.  
><strong>"he looks like he's getting stronger, I'm proud of him."<strong>  
>Itachi smiled before his stotic mask went up again.<br>**"Thank you."** He stood and another akatsuki walked in, a woman who's light blue hair was held up by a flower.  
><strong>"Konan."<strong> She merely regarded him with a nod as he walked to the door, which made a light wrapping sound as it closed.  
><strong>"Welcome to rain country, Hyuuga-san, we would like to employ you as one of the akatsuki."<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke snarled at neji.<br>He kneed him in the stomach, which made Neji release the death grip he had on his throat,  
>and took off to the old compound which he had made his home;<br>grabbing scrolls and any weapons he could shove in his backpack.  
>Sasuke took off through the forests in konoha before anyone could stop him.<br>_'I wont let anybody I love, die again.'_

* * *

><p>Hinata went bug eyed, become a criminal? An enemy of her own village? Impossible.<br>Or was it? She'd already made it clear she was leaving the village, where else would she go? She was at their mercy, joining them would be the only way she'd survive.  
>Konan's expression was as unchanging as sasuke's when she met him.<br>**"I'm not stupid, Hyuuga-san. You were leaving, we aided in your escape."**  
>Hinata kept her eyes down, debating her decision in her head.<br>Konan stood up and took a cloak out of the old wardrobe at the back of the room and put it on the bed next to hinata.** "we leave in an hour, I can take you to meet our leader then."**  
>Hinata nodded and konan left the room as quietly as she entered.<p>

* * *

><p>AN:  
><em>Lets hope i can keep all the chapters this long, and frequent.<em>  
><em>what can i say, the urge to write doesnt come often xD;<em>

_Review? :D_


End file.
